Fatal Truth
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: "Saya," I whispered. Even if she didn't hear me, I had to say it…just once. I swept the hair from her face, cupping her cheek with my hand as I did. "my wife, I am still very much in love with you." My lips rested on her forehead for only a second until she began to stir from her slumber.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! New story idea! I swear, every time I watch blood+, I get new ideas for a story without fail. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this! You also must review! This takes place a few days before the last episodes so they are living in the apartment. Also, they aren't talking about the whole Haji is in love with Saya thing in this first part.**

**Three days before**

**Kai**

"Haji…when are you going to tell her? She has the right to know especially before she-"

"Kai, I know," He said firmly, remorse tainting his words as he averted his gaze.

A few days ago, I overhead Saya and Haji talking about her 'end'. She told me she planned to die along with Diva. She wanted it all to end. I just didn't get that. I mean, fighting so hard for everything thing you love just to die in the end seems a little pointless to me.

I stood up from my place on the couch, fists clenched. "If you don't tell her, I will."

**Present (Last episode. Opera house)**

**Kai**

"Tell her, Haji! Stop being such a coward!" My fist met with Haji's cheek in one satisfying blow as he stumbled back.

"What are you…talking about?" Saya mumbled, turning her gaze to Haji.

After regaining his composure, his eyes softened as he looked at her. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He only stared at her. Her brow furrowed as she stepped over Diva's ashes, reaching out to him.

"Haji?" she whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Saya, this is not how it was supposed to be. I never wanted to tell you this way."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm-"

"What are you guys doing!? An airstrike has been ordered to destroy the place! We must leave now!" David yelled from the entrance.

I ran over to the twins and grabbed them up in my arms, running for the door. "Come on! Let's go!" I looked back to see Saya putting her hand over Diva's body.

Suddenly, something crashed through the ceiling. Amshel spread his broken wings, creating whirlwind.

"Haji!" I yelled across the room. "Get Saya away! Now! We'll be ok! Just go!"

…

**Haji**

I watched Saya as she slept. She fell asleep shortly after we arrived at the hotel. She'd been sleeping more and more every day. Her hibernation was nearing.

Diva may be dead but Saya still wishes to die. Nothing I say will change that. If she doesn't remember, she feels nothing for me anymore. The past should remain in the past if it is unnecessary for the future.

"Saya," I whispered. Even if she didn't hear me, I had to say it…just once. I swept the hair from her face, cupping her cheek with my hand as I did. "my wife, I am still very much in love with you." My lips rested on her forehead for only a second until she began to stir from her slumber.

**A/N: I know it was a bit choppy (maybe a lot choppy!) but I really hope its at least ok! I hope everyone liked it. It was just an idea I got from the second opening of the show. That part where we see Haji walking away from what likes like a church. So I was like "Hey! Idea!". So, is it worth anything? Would you like more? Please tell me in your review!**


	2. Both Sides Unknown

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! This is the first real chapter since that last one was so short so I guess it was a prologue!**

**Chapter 1**

**Saya**

_"Saya," he whispered, "my wife, I am still very much in love with you." I felt his lips kiss my forehead._

I opened my eyes but Haji was sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed. Dazed from sleep, I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Saya, you're awake. Do you want me to get you anything?" Haji asked, instantly up on his feet.

"Maybe a glass of water," I said in between yawns.

_'My wife? What was he talking about? Was it a dream? Did I really dream all that? It felt so real.' _ I heard him grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water. He returned and handed me the glass. As I grabbed the water from him, I put my hand over his to get his attention.

"Haji, did you s-" the phone rang obnoxiously on the side table. Haji quickly put the water down and handed me the phone.

"David," I answered, "is everything ok?"

"Yes, we are all fine. The opera house was destroyed and Amshel with it."

"Good. I'm so glad everyone's ok" I smiled to Haji, "We are also safe."

"Where are you? We need to reconvene back at the apartment. Can you make it?"

"Of course. We are on our way." I hung up the phone and got out of bed. "We have to go."

I slid on my boots and grabbed my sword as Haji shouldered his cello. I opened the door but before I could step out, he grabbed my wrist. I turned back to see sorrow in his eyes. "Saya, what about the promise? Is that still your wish?"

_"Saya," he whispered, "my wife, I am still very much in love with you."_

"I don't know…maybe not."

…

Dawn was breaking when we reached the apartment. I hugged Kai with everything I had. For a moment, I thought I might never see him again. He is the only person, aside from Haji, who was always there for me. Could I allow myself to die after this? Could I really do it?

Diva's children needed someone of their own kind to look after them. Was I really up for that? Could I be a mother to them?

"Saya, we need to get back to Okinawa as soon as possible. Staying at the scene of the crime much longer might get us into trouble," David told me. "Here are your passports. We will stay in groups of two. Each group will travel back on a different plane or ship to lessen suspicion. Kai and the twins will are group one. Saya and Haji are group two. Lulu and Lewis are group three. Julia and myself are group four. Okamura and Mao are group five. Each plane and ship leaves at a different time so make sure you know when to board."

"Also," Julia imputed, "be sure to leave anything connecting us to the opera house here. We don't want anything to be traced back to us."

"What about my sword? They won't allow it on a ship or plane," I inquired.

"I'm sorry, Saya. You're just going to have to leave it here. We would use helicopters to fly back but-"

"We can't look suspicious, yeah." I finished for her. "Well, Haji and I could travel back on our own. We've done it before."

"No, it's too dangerous," David answered.

"But without my sword-"

"Saya, please. Just go with the plan as is," Kai pleaded. "It is the safest way. Right, Haji?" Kai looked to him intently, a certain gleam in his eyes.

Haji cleared his throat as I turned back to look at him. "Saya, if need be, a new sword can be crafted. This is the best way back to Okinawa."

My brow furrowed. Since when are Kai and Haji in agreement? "…Alright. I'll leave it behind."

"Oh! I can't wait to see your home, Saya!" Lulu exuded excitement as she practically bounced out of her seat. "And to smell that ocean air!"

A small smile spread my lips as I recalled the salty sweet smell of the ocean waves swimming in and out from the shore. The small, beautiful seashells it left.

"The ocean. I can't wait."

Was it really over? Could I really go back to a life of simplicity? Could I finally be allowed to be free and happy like I was so long ago at the zoo? What about Haji? How would our relationship ever be the same as it was? He's so different now, as am I. We can't be friends as we used to be. Too much has happened. He had hardened his heart towards me. Yes, there were moments where my sweet Haji had shown through but it was never like before. What's worse, it's all my fault. I never gave him the compassion and companionship he longed for. I made him suffer through a life of servitude alone. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me.

_"Saya," he whispered, "my wife, I am still very much in love with you."_

It must've been wishful thinking. It had to be a dream. No matter how much I would love for that to be true, he could never love me. Not after what I've put him through.

**Haji**

A sweet smile touched her lips and she whispered,

"The ocean. I can't wait."

I only wished for her happiness. If she only knew how much I suffered when she did.

Ever since she made me promise to end her life, I'd been slowly pulling away. I thought if I did, her death would be less painful. Seeing Saya before her memories returned to her, carefree and smiling as she used to, made me fall in love with her all over again. That is when I promised never to let myself get close to her again.

Even so, I have broken that promise. My love for her doesn't allow me to distance myself as I wish to.

If she decided to live, would there be any use in telling he of our marriage? We should've known our blissful days were numbered the moment we said our 'I do's'. That kind of happiness never lasts.

Perhaps Saya does remember but no longer cares as I do. If she did know, I had to ask her to put myself at ease.

**A/N: So sad! They both think the other doesn't care! So thoughts? I am open to everything! It was defiantly a longer chapter too so that is good! I am also open to suggestions! **


	3. Nothing Without A Little Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Saya**

_'I love Haji. I've known that since I first began recovering my memories. I knew I had to hide them away, though. I knew we couldn't be together in the middle of a war.'_

I opened the door to our little cabin aboard the ship we were taking back to Japan. I set my bag down beside one of the beds and laid down. Haji sat down on the bed across from me and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He seemed very exhausted. I didn't think Chevaliers needed rest.

"Are you tired, Haji?"

"No," he answered after a moment, opening his eyes. "I'm only thinking," he said faintly, staring straight ahead.

"What about?"

He looked as though he was contemplating whether to say anything or not.

"Haji, what are we now?" I blurted suddenly, growing weary of his silence.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean, Saya?"

"I mean, since it's all over," I glanced out the window to see up into the clouds. Sometimes I was jealous of the clouds. They were able to roam freely around the sky without hesitation or worry. "what happens to us? For so long, it was just you and I. I was always so hard on you."

"We go back to the way it was before," he replied simply.

"You say it as though it were easy."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because things have changed, Haji," I said quietly. "We've changed."

"Saya, you're still the same as I remember you," he said with gentleness, looking at me.

"I've done awful things, Haji. I'm not the same sweet girl I once was."

"My view of you has never wavered since the first day."

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened slightly. I glanced down at his bandaged hand. "Not even when I-"

He shook his head. "Not even then."

Then there was silence and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down on my bed. He grabbed my hand and I opened my eyes.

He wasn't looking at me when he asked, "Saya, do you remember everything?"

"Everything?" I thought for a moment. How would I know if I remembered everything? I can't remember what I forgot. "I'm not sure. There may be a few things that have slipped past me. Why?"

**Haji**

**_"Haji…when are you going to tell her? She has the right to know."_**

Kai's words resonated through my mind for the hundredth time that day. I knew I had to tell her. What was I afraid of? Nothing bad could come of it. I wanted her to make her own decision. I didn't want to force anything upon her.

_'How will I ever know unless I tell her?'_

"Do you remember any of the weddings Joel held at the zoo?"

"Yeah, plenty. What does that have to do with anything?"

I reached for the two rings in my pocket and pulled them out. I took her hand in my and slid hers onto her ring finger. She held up her hand to get a better look at the ring. Her eyes traveled the inscription, which wrapped around the ring.

_"This is my solemn vow_

_your hand in mine, we walk the miles_

_As long as there are stars_

_I'll never dance with another," _I recited as I looked into her deep maroon eyes, sliding my ring onto my finger.

Her gaze shifted up to my hand in astonishment. "Haji…" she spoke my name slowly as if feeling the letters on her tongue.

"Do you remember _our _wedding?"

Her expression remained emotionless as she stood. "I-I don't remember…" As she spoke, her voice shook. The color had drained from her body as she moved for the door.

**Kai**

With a child on each hip, I suddenly felt like a woman. I sighed as I made my way out of the airport, trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible. Finally, I was back home. It'd been so long. I never thought I'd miss it. Growing up, all I wanted to do was get out and go any place else. When my parents died, I thought my life would never get better. I remember going to countless counseling sessions and hoping around from family to family member. In the end, no one wanted me. They all said I was too much to handle. After a year in foster care, I met Riku. His parents had died as well. When George finally came along, he only wanted one child and he picked me. I told him I would never leave my brother, Riku, so he took us both in without a second thought.

I set the twins in the taxi already waiting for me. I slide in the passenger side and said, "Pub Omoro."

_'I'm finally coming home, Dad.'_

**A/N: I haven't seen the show in a long time and I forgot how great it is, especially in season two. This truly is my favorite anime. Not just for what little romance there is between Haji and Saya but because Saya is always surrounded by those who love her deeply. It's such a great show! Anyway, please review (I meant it!).**


End file.
